


In Sickness

by EzraVerwayn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cancer, Family, M!preg, M/M, Romance, Service Animal, Sickness, Slash, Triggers, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, remission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraVerwayn/pseuds/EzraVerwayn
Summary: In a Ministry regulated Line Recovery Act Hadrian Potter-Peverell must submit a form to find a husband. It's within that form that his greatest secret was let out. As a teen in remission it wasn't in his plans for his cancer status to be let out, let alone having to hope he stayed in remission during the chaos of marrying a man and having children.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 17
Kudos: 205





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cancer fic.
> 
> Cancer is nothing to laugh about. It's nothing to make fun of or joke around about. It can tear families apart. Just as it can bring families together. Cancer has its up and down, just like life does and it's another part of life that we really can't explain why. Why it chose our family members or why them and not me... Why did it take our family/friend away from us… why it exists.
> 
> Now, if you can go to someone you know who survived having cancer and tell them you love them and that you're glad that they are here. Hug them. Hold their hands. Kiss their cheeks.
> 
> Because I can't.
> 
> I want this fic not only to be a fanfiction to entertain, but a fanfiction to inform, because those commercials you see on tv don't do justice to the ones actually affected by this.
> 
> If you're reading this and you have survived cancer, if you're in remission, then I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're still alive and kicking and having fun, and DON'T let anyone tell you otherwise. DON'T let others pity you because of it. YOU are a WARRIOR. A SURVIVOR. And no one will forget you.
> 
> Anyway, onto the necessaries of the fanfic.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None so far. More of a information/background-ish chapter than a talking back and forth chapter.
> 
> Bashing: Hermione, Ron, maybe others.
> 
> Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Ministry regulated Line Recovery Act Hadrian Potter-Peverell must submit a form to find a husband. It's within that form that his greatest secret was let out. As a teen in remission it wasn't in his plans for his cancer status to be let out, let alone having to hope he stayed in remission during the chaos of marrying a man and having children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cancer fic.
> 
> Cancer is nothing to laugh about. It's nothing to make fun of or joke around about. It can tear families apart. Just as it can bring families together. Cancer has its up and down, just like life does and it's another part of life that we really can't explain why. Why it chose our family members or why them and not me... Why did it take our family/friend away from us… why it exists.
> 
> Now, if you can go to someone you know who survived having cancer and tell them you love them and that you're glad that they are here. Hug them. Hold their hands. Kiss their cheeks.
> 
> Because I can't.
> 
> I want this fic not only to be a fanfiction to entertain, but a fanfiction to inform, because those commercials you see on tv don't do justice to the ones actually affected by this.
> 
> If you're reading this and you have survived cancer, if you're in remission, then I'm glad you're here. I'm glad you're still alive and kicking and having fun, and DON'T let anyone tell you otherwise. DON'T let others pity you because of it. YOU are a WARRIOR. A SURVIVOR. And no one will forget you.
> 
> Anyway, onto the necessaries of the fanfic.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None so far. More of a information/background-ish chapter than a talking back and forth chapter.
> 
> Bashing: Hermione, Ron, maybe others.
> 
> Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

It started like any other day the sun was shining with sparse clouds in the sky, birds were chirping, dogs were barking, kids were playing, and there was a nice cool breeze to break the heat. It was summer and everyone was back from school and were fully taking advantage of their free time. Even Hadrian Potter.

Yup, Hadrian Potter-Peverell. Not Harry Potter.

Hadrian Vencentius Potter-Peverell was the name he had found on his birth certificate at the end of the school year after going to Gringotts. He was confused as to why that was his name when he was told all his life, well really since he was five and started attending school, that his name was Harry James Potter. He had been lied to. As simple as that.

His account Managers, Knarltooth, his Potter Manager, and Ironclaw, his Peverell Manager, had told him it was because of a stipulation in the Peverell and Potter lines. If both lines were to fall to one member male or female they were to have the name Potter-Peverell or Peverell-Potter depending on which line the last member was born in. His father, James Henraikus Potter, was just a Potter because apparently, he had an older brother, Vincent Fleamont Potter. It was where his middle name came from. The older Potter was killed the day right before his own parents died. No one knows what happened to him.

He was also to be put in a new Ministry regulation to try and increase the population of witches and wizards for the next generation. The youngest, according to the Ministry letter, was Ginerva Mollina Weasley while the oldest was Severus Tobianos Snape-Prince. He was to fill out a paper about himself and what he was looking for. A few of the questions he was a little apprehensive filling out. He didn't want anyone to know about… it.

_Name:_

_Hadrian Vencentius Potter-Peverell_

_Age:_

_16_

_Sexual Orientation:_

_Male/Submissive/Bearer_

_Medical Conditions:_

_In remission for childhood cancer Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia._

_Malnourished_

_Anemic_

_Impaired Vision_

_-continues on-_

He was scared once he had sent the paper back to the Ministry. There were more questions than he thought there were going to be. He knew because of his fame and status as a bearer he would be sought out and be given to another man quickly, but he never expected for a Ministry official to show up at his relatives and take him to the Ministry. His claim about being a bearer had to be tested and they had to make sure that his cancer was in remission and wouldn't mess with the possibility of him having children.

He met with Healer Maverick and Nurse Hyperion. They took his blood, with his permission, and did every test they could under the sun to make sure he was healthy enough for his husband and to bear children and if he were become cancerous again they could help in everyway possible.

While he was there in the building, and because of his famous status, they told him that he could have the first pick of a husband. He was left with a few choices that matched him, so he picked the ones that were his own age to a year older.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy

Neville Franklin Longbottom

Cormac Nervium McLaggen

Dean Layfet Thomas

Blaise Lorenzo Zabini-Esposito

Each name came with a picture and it was the last one that caught his eye. A muscular black male. His fingers trembled as they ran across the sharp angular face and the defined jaw with the full lips, but that wasn't what drew him in. It was the eyes. Intense filled with emotion. A beautiful golden amber with hints of blue around the pupil.

He pointed him out to the official and was given his address so he could mail him to get to know the older male. He took a deep breath and bit the inside of his lip before giving the official a goodbye. The dark haired teen would have to purchase another owl or other messenger bird. His precious Hedwig was killed by his Uncle in a fit of rage.

He made his way to Diagon Alley to do so. He paused at the door before gulping and walking into the Elopes Owl Emporium. He was greeted with the chirps and barks and flapping of wings from the birds as he made his way through them. He was greeted by the employee and was shown where the messenger birds he had were available.

There was a large black owl with large amber eyes.

A small brown owl with green eyes.

A larger dark brown colored hawk with black eyes.

And lastly a rather large gold feathered beast of an eagle hawk hybrid with silver colored eyes.

Hadrian chose the last one. It was a vast difference to his Hedwig and he hoped that it wouldn't make him compare the two. He named his Golden Eagle Hawk, Xerxes (Zerk-Zeez). He hoped that Xerxes got along with his newest familiar. The Ministry and his Healer made him get a Service Dog. He was going to pick him up the next day. He even got to choose the breed and he chose a large thick white furred dog called a Samoyed that he was lucky to name, Nyx.

It was close to the sun fully setting by the time he made it to his new flat. He was given forms to fill out for his emancipation and he was quick to pick out a new place to live. It was Sirius' old flat. He looked around and the first thing he noticed was all the photos. They were of a younger Sirius with James and Remus and Lily. They were the first photos he had seen of them outside of the photo album he was given in first year by Hagrid. He spent the night looking at the photos and even managed to write a quick letter to his new… fiancé… he guessed it was he was to be called now before falling asleep in the softest bed he had even laid in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Ministry regulated Line Recovery Act Hadrian Potter-Peverell must submit a form to find a husband. It's within that form that his greatest secret was let out. As a teen in remission it wasn't in his plans for his cancer status to be let out, let alone having to hope he stayed in remission during the chaos of marrying a man and having children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None so far.
> 
> Bashing: Hermione, Ron, maybe others.
> 
> Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian
> 
> A/N: I would like to point out that this is NOT a ONE SHOT. I'm new to the site and didn't really look everything over before posting the last chapter. This is a MULTI CHAPTER fic. Sorry for the mix up and hope you enjoy! 
> 
> I also do hope that everyone is being safe during these hard times and those that have to work due to working in an essential business I wish you all the best and hope you do not get sick.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Hadrian woke up later in the day than he had planned. He winced as his head throbbed and his left elbow ached. He sighed and quickly downed the pain reliever potion his elf, Kreacher, left on his side table. After what happened at the Ministry with his godfather falling into the Veil he had made his way back to Grimmauld and hid there with only Kreacher for company until school ended and summer started. Hadrian spoke with the old elf even if the elf didn't talk back or mumbled insults under his breath.

It wasn't until he found Regulus' room and the Slytherins' journal that the elf had confessed to him. He learned of the Horcruxes and many rituals dealing with them within the Black Library before hesitantly sending a letter to his Potion Professor, Severus Snape, requesting a time they could meet up. Hadrian knew that Snape was truly loyal to the Dark Side thanks to the visions that had been plaguing him since last year. What he had seen in those visions started making him question everything.

He saw how the Dark helped each other. How kind they were to each other. He didn't see the Darkness that the Light, that Dumbledore, told him. He saw a family even closer than the Weasleys were. He wanted that.

He sighed and shook his head as he sent Xerxes on his way before gathering everything he needed to go get Nyx. Hadrian walked over to the fireplace and moved a brick over to so he could get to the Floo powder he had found yesterday while exploring.

"Ministry of Magic, Department of Medical Assistance, Florence Nightwing's office!" He called out clearly as he stepped into the green flames. He held his breath and charmed his eyes and glasses to repel the ashes as he spun through the system. He stepped out, quite elegantly, of the fireplace and was greeted by a couple of people in the office.

Florence Nightwing, his case worker, sat behind his desk. His greying brown hair was brushed back into a small ponytail and his light brown eyes filled with kindness filled his appearance as the man greeted him and offered him a seat. "Good afternoon Hadrian," the older man said as the teen sat down.

"Good afternoon," he said softly before turning to the other person in the room. She was small in stature like himself with long curly blonde hair and light green eyes. "May I ask who you are?"

She smiled at him and gave him a kind look, "I'm Mary Grey the trainer for your service dog, Nyx," she said as she held her hand out.

Hadrian looked at her wide eyed and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Grey," he said as he sat back in his seat.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Now, I'm here to bring you Nyx as well answer any questions if you have any," she said as she crossed her legs.

"I don't really have any questions that haven't been addressed before," Hadrian said as he looked over to see Mr. Nightwing working on his papers.

"Alright. All I need to do then is register you as Nyx's owner and him as your new familiar before we bind you two together," she told him as she bent down to get her briefcase. She pulled out a few pieces of paper and gave him a blood quill, not noticing his wince as he wrote his name on the documents, she also grabbed the potion that Hadrian needed to add a drop of blood into before Nyx could take it. "I'll be right back Hadrian," she said as stood up, "I have to go gather Nyx."

Hadrian nodded and sat back with a deep breath. He couldn't help but bounce his leg silently as he felt nervous meeting his service dog. He hoped they could get along and that the potion would take. He had heard that sometimes if the familiar and the witch/wizard were not compatible the potion wouldn't take, and it could damage the familiar.

It seemed like hours had passed, but it was only a few minutes, by the time she showed up. Hadrian looked at the four legged beast like dog beside her and teared up. He sniffled and hid his face in his hands. No more would he be alone when he had a seizure or fainted. He had a companion now. Someone that would be there for him when no one else was. He felt the bond between them strengthen when Nyx placed his big furry head on his lap.

Hadrian shakily began petting him and whispering to him. The other two people in the room thankfully gave him his privacy as he bonded with his new familiar. "C-Can I take him home now?" Hadrian asked once he wiped the tears from his face.

Mary smiled and nodded as he gave the teen a few more documents and a legal certificate showing that Nyx was a legal service dog and was owned by Hadrian. He was also given a few patches to put on Nyx's vest if he wanted them on there and finally gave him a hug before the teen left with his new familiar.

Hadrian charmed his familiar so his brilliant white fur and his eyes and nose wouldn't get coated in ashes as they flooed to the flat. Hadrian had Kreacher go out and gather things a dog would need for the flat along with some treats and toys for 'down time' when Nyx wasn't in his vest. When they got into the flat Hadrian took the vest off, along with the charms, so he could spell the patches on it.

He started giggling as he read the patches. One said, 'Talk to the booty 'cause this dog is on duty.'

There was, 'STOP! DO NOT PET! I'M WORKING!' in large bold letters.

And, 'MEDICAL ALERT SERVICE DOG!'

Along with, 'DO NOT SEPARATE SERVICE DOG FROM HANDLER.'

As well as, 'DO NOT DISTRACT!'

The last one he was going to put on, '"YOU DON'T LOOK DISABLED"/AND YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE MY HEALTH PROFESSIONAL. BACK OFF!'

There were a few more, but he decided on these ones for the patches at the moment. He quickly charmed the patches on before hanging the vest by the fireplace. He turned around and saw Nyx sitting and wagging his tail waiting for him. He smiled and scratched him behind his ear before turning to the many boxes Kreacher had gotten of dog things and began to unpack.

"Look Nyx! A cute doggy bed so you can sleep comfortably," he said as he showed the large puffy dog bed. It was dark in color with a lighter cream color middle. He decided to put it in his room beside the bed. He found grooming supplies and banished them to the bathroom with a flick of his hand. He did the same with the food and treats to the kitchen and the toys to a toy box by the fireplace. He cleaned up the trash and cleaned the dog bowls before filling them and placing them on an elevated tray so Nyx didn't have to bend down so low to eat.

"Kraaaw!"

Hadrian jumped and looked over and saw that Xerxes was back with a letter and a package tied to his foot. He walked over and ran his fingers over the bird's crest and gave him fresh water and treats after grabbing the items from his foot. He felt the sharp beak softly run through his hair before pulling away to see to his mail.

The box was wrapped with muted red paper and a soft shimmery silver ribbon wrapped around it. He couldn't help the thought of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors as he set it to the side. He grabbed the letter and after sensing no ill or manipulating spell casting on the paper he opened the parchment to see beautiful curved writing.

_Dearest Hadrian,_

_It had come as a shock when I received your letter right before the letter from the Ministry. I really wasn't expecting a notice so soon pertaining to LRA. I was even more shocked when I read that you had chosen me._

_After reading the Ministry letter then yours I can't help but be elated that you had in fact chosen me over everyone else. I wasn't aware you even knew I existed as I always stayed in the background._

_I wasn't aware of how much everyone really doesn't know the real Hadrian, myself included. If I may, could we get to know each other during this engagement before the required marriage date? I would very much like to get to know my new little soon-to-be spouse. How about I start with giving you a few things to know about me?_

_I am quiet and only speak when I feel the need to._

_I am very protective of what and who I think is mine._

_I love reading in front of the fireplace with a glass of wine._

_I always look after the ones I love._

_I'm an animal person._

_What about yourself? You ask me questions and I'll answer and vice versa?_

_Looking forward to your next letter,_

_B.L.Z.E_

_p.s. Your bird. What breed is he? And his name? He's a very beautiful and strong bird._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Nuggies! How you guys doin? So, with everything I've said in the first chapter there's nothing really to say here but R'n'R and I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic.
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None so far.
> 
> Pairing: Hadrian/Blaise
> 
> Bashing: Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, maybe others.
> 
> Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.
> 
> Anything else I'll add later.

_Dear Blaise,_

_I can honestly say that I was surprised myself when I was given the chance to choose my own husband. You were the only one I didn't really have a history with in the list I was given. My bird is a hybrid Golden Eagle Hawk named Xerxes. It was recommended that I purchase a messenger bird after my Snowy Owl, Hedwig, was killed._

_Some things to know about me,_

_I don't like yelling._

_I like to feel warm as I dislike the cold._

_I love soft warm cuddly things like blankets._

_Cuddles are a must._

_I will defend what and who I care about no matter the danger._

_I love to go exploring and discovering new things._

_I am also an animal person._

_There is one more thing I should tell you, but it wouldn't feel right to tell you about it in a letter. It was purposely left out of the Ministry letter per my request to tell you about it myself. I would like to meet up with you in a neutral place so I can tell you. I would prefer it be in the Mundane side since I do not wish to have other Magicals know about it._

_Well, onto questions for you._

_Who's your favorite author? Genre?_

_Favorite class? Least favorite?_

_If you could have anything in the world what would it be?_

_Eagerly awaiting your response,_

_HVPP_

* * *

Hadrian took a deep breath as he folded the letter and placed it in an envelope before sealing it with his wax seal. He sent it off with Xerxes once he was sure his bird was fed and watered before he left. He turned to the present and picked it up before sitting on the couch in the living room with Nyx jumping up to sit next to him. He ran his hand through soft white fur before opening the present with his other free hand. He took out a white stone box from the cardboard one. There were small leaf and lily designs in silver inlaid in the stone and when he opened it up he was amazed at the black silk bedding in which the most beautiful necklace he had ever seen laid. The ametrine gemstone was shaped into a triangle making the purples and gold orange stand out brightly against the silver, or white gold (he couldn't tell which), frame. He cast a small spell to see if it had any magic to it and he could only see that it had protective spells on it.

He picked up the delicate necklace and carefully slipped it on. It felt light as it laid against the hollow of his neck. "What do you think Nyx? Does it look good?" he asked as he turned to his fluffy white cloud of a dog. The cloud let out a quiet huff making Hadrian giggle before getting up. "Well, I think we should go out. I feels a bit stuffy in here," he murmured as he went to change his wizarding clothes to his mundane ones.

Hadrian slipped on black skinny jeans along with his grey converse. He put on a white t-shirt and a green flannel shirt before grabbing his wallet with wizard money he had converted to mundane money. He collected his key to lock the flat up before heading to the living room.

"Nyx! Vest!" he called out from the hall to the dog knowing that Nyx knew that command from his training. He heard a soft thump before he entered the living room. He saw his dog sitting with the vest in his mouth wagging his tail. "Good boy!" he said as he walked over and gave Nyx a scratch behind his ears. He took the vest and with little trouble he managed to get the vest on properly before putting a small clip on pack onto his own hip with dog treats and little doggy bags in case Nyx used the bathroom.

He walked over to the door with Nyx following and grabbed Nyx's leash to clip onto the vest and then wrap around his waist to make it a hands free leash. He gave Nyx one more ear scratch before opening the door and locking it behind him once they were out of the flat. He walked down the stairs to leave the building and headed right towards the park. As they walked he noticed the looks people gave them and the space they made in effort not to get in his and his furry companions' way. And he honestly appreciated the way they acted towards his furry friend. He even heard a woman telling her kid that he couldn't pet the puppy because he was working. He had to silently thank the woman as he went about his way.

Hadrian walked into a park that was filled with families and their children and he even spotted a children's party. He hummed and decided that this would be a great place to see how Nyx does in a loud crowded place. He stopped on the grass in an area he thought was empty enough as well as crowded, but not too crowded. He looked down to see Nyx looking around and frowned slightly.

"Nyx," he said as he snapped his fingers to get his dogs' attention. The bright blue eyes looked up at him immediately making him smile, "Focus," he said as he tapped his chest. Nyx gave out a low ruff as he kept his eyes on his now smiling handler. Hadrian praised him and gave him a small treat before he began walking. He worked on his lay downs and stays as well as fetching his items like his wallet or the small bag from feet away. He knew he had gotten attention from several people and quite a few of them wanted to pet Nyx, but he had to tell them no and he even had to pull Nyx away and lead him to another spot.

He listened as people got mad at him for not letting them pet or play with Nyx or let their children near the dog. He also heard a few people say something about Nyx being a service dog and then walk away. One person in particular kept following him through the park berating him every time he denied a person a pet or asked them not to acknowledge his dog.

"You are being completely selfish you know!"

"You could let them pet or play with your dog!"

"You're being a complete arsehole!"

"You're abusing your dog by not letting people interact with him!"

"He's going to be vicious since you're not making him sociable with others!"

He kept hearing this woman behind him making these comments and frankly he was getting fed up with it. He could feel his anger and anxiety rise up in him making Nyx paw at his foot and press his nose into his hand or side every once in a while. He knew Nyx was giving him signals to calm down and sit before he went down in a seizure, but the woman was honestly getting on his last nerve.

"Frankly ma'am are you completely fucking blind!" he said once he had enough of her berating and he was a bit harsh with his words, but he couldn't care at the moment. He turned towards her and saw the pudgy woman with hair that hadn't looked washed in days. He pointed at the vest Nyx wore which was standing out as it was black against his white fur. "Can't you read?! Nyx is a service dog! A medical alert dog! He is fucking working! He is not to be disturbed when he wears his vest so to be sure he doesn't miss an alert that could send me to a hospital if I don't get to a safe place before I have a seizure! So no I don't have to let someone pet him or play with him! I have to make sure he's focused on me so I don't get hurt by falling! Now, if you kindly leave me and my service dog alone I won't call over the police officer that is currently behind you staring at us wondering what is going on and if he needs to step in!"

He panted slightly as he used a lot of his energy and breath in the little speech. He watched as her face reddened in anger or embarrassment before she started going off again. He signaled to the officer he needed some help making the woman suddenly stop what she was saying. It only took a few minutes for what seemed like hours, but the woman was sent away with a ticket for interfering with medical equipment, because that is what Nyx is, and his vision blurred. He felt Nyx press against his side as his legs shook and he heard the officer say something, but his ears sounded like they were full of cotton.

He fell dizzily to his knees then onto his back before he felt his body shake uncontrollably. His vision blackened and he felt something soft being quickly placed under his head so it didn't bang against the concrete of the side walk. It felt like an eternity before his senses came back to him along with his stomach emptying itself onto the ground beside him since his head was turned to the side. He felt Nyx move from laying on top of him where he was applying deep pressure therapy onto him. He guessed that Nyx was doing that after his body stopped shaking because anxiety caused his seizure.

He lifted his hand and ran a hand through the white fur and murmured that he was a good boy and that he was okay. It took him a few minutes before he was able to sit up with the help of the officer, who was kind enough to stay with him during the episode. He assured the officer he didn't need to go to the hospital and was offered a ride home. He smiled and took the offer. He was slowly helped to the officers' car and taken home after reassuring the officer that he was really okay.

He shuffled into the flat and quickly showered to get ready for a nap. He saw that Xerxes was back after taking Nyx's vest off, which was surprising since the last letter took longer to get there, meaning that Blaise might be in London somewhere. He gave his bird a small smile and a pet before falling onto his couch and dragging the blanket up to his shoulders. His smile grew as he felt his furry boy climb onto the couch with him before he fell asleep to recover from the episode earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a Ministry regulated Line Recovery Act Hadrian Potter-Peverell must submit a form to find a husband. It's within that form that his greatest secret was let out. As a teen in remission it wasn't in his plans for his cancer status to be let out, let alone having to hope he stayed in remission during the chaos of marrying a man and having children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> Chapter Warnings: None so far.
> 
> Bashing: Hermione, Ron, maybe others.
> 
> Good!DarkSide Good!Snape Sick!Hadrian
> 
> I do hope that everyone is being safe during these hard times and those that have to work due to working in an essential business I wish you all the best and hope you do not get sick.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything pertaining to the series. I only write this for entertainment/informative sakes.

Hadrian groaned as he woke up. He was warm, which he was thankful for, but he ached so badly. As he sat up his stomach rolled making him stop in his tracks until it calmed down again. He took deep even breaths as he leaned over his lap with his eyes closed trying to keep from being sick.

"Nyx, bucket," he murmured as he heard the clacking of his service dogs' nails on his hardwood floor. He kept his eyes closed until he heard the clacking get closer making him open his eyes slightly to see his white fluff ball holding his bathroom trash can by its handle in his mouth. He softly said a praise to him as he grabbed it and held it close.

A few moments later the room was filled with a sickingly sweet scent as he got sick in the bucket. It took a few more sick ups before he felt like he was ready to move form his position. He grabbed his wand from the coffee table and vanished the sick and cleaned the bucket before banishing it to the bathroom. "Nyx get me a water bottle," he told his dog before waving his wand to clean his mouth of left over bile.

He heard Nyx let out a soft woof before the clacking started again as the dog left. He slowly got up and shakily made his way to his bathroom to where his medicine was. He opened his cabinet and took a vial filled with a silver liquid with red and green swirls.

The potioneer said that it was mainly freely given blood from a unicorn and tears from a phoenix that negated the negatives that drinking unicorn blood usually gave the drinker. He later found out that it was Fawkes who had freely given his tears for the potion when the bird flamed into the room with a small note from Severus Snape. The Ministry had no choice in telling Madam Pomfrey and Severus Snape since they were the ones to take care of him during the last two years of schooling.

Hadrian leaned over the sink after taking his potion to make sure he wasn't going to be sick again. Once he was sure he was going to be fine he finished his business in the bathroom and walked out to see Nyx sitting with his water bottle. He smiled and knelt in front of the pup and took the bottle. He set it down beside him and reached forward with both hands to bury them in the soft fur. "Love you Nyx," he said softly against his forehead softly. He slowly got up from the floor with his water and walked out to the main room.

He made his way to the kitchen to get himself some plain toast and to feed both Nyx and Xerxes. He greeted his bird softly as he grabbed a few bits of cubed raw beef and hand fed Xerxes for a few treats before the predator got his usual meal that he hunted for. He was talking to him softly when he noticed the envelope tied to one of his feet. "Blaise," he murmured softly as he untied the letter and opened it.

_My dearest Hadrian,_

_I must say I have heard of many hybrids of messenger bird, but I've never quite heard of one like yours. Fast, protective, very smart, and offensive to others it doesn't like. Sounds like quite the bird. I am sorry to hear about your owl, Hedwig. She was a beautiful bird and seemed almost motherly to you if what I saw during meal times in the Great Hall was right._

_I chuckled a bit reading the rest of the letter as it was unexpected from what the rumors about you have said, but I guess that those words were just that, rumors. I am glad you have trusted me enough with information like this and swear I won't tell another soul of what you have trusted to me. Though I must agree, cuddles are a must. I love sitting in front of fireplaces either on a fur rug or on a chair or couch with a glass of wine and a good book._

_From your last few details of yourself I can tell you're very protective and not afraid to do something if someone speak ill of something or someone you love._

_I too am an animal person. I have my owl of course, but I also have a wolf familiar. The story as to how I got her is quite a tale and I would like to share it face to face instead of a letter._

_As for your questions,_

_My favorite author is Janielle Peninski and favorite genre are fantasy books, especially the ones she has written._

_My favorite class by far has to be Ancient Runes and my least favorite is Arithmancy._

_If I could have anything in the world… I would love to have my father back._

_Are you a morning person or a night owl?_

_What is your favorite meal?_

_Are you allergic to anything?_

_What kind of sweets do you like?_

_As for your request to meet somewhere, I'd be delighted to meet you. I'm currently in London for the next week getting school supplies and to catch up with a few classmates, but I'll make time for you. I'll always make time for you. There's a cafe near where I am staying called_ _The Roasted Bean_ _if you would like to meet there. It's a five minute walk from the Leaky. I'll be there today about two if you'd like to meet up then._

_Awaiting your reply or arrival,_

_BLZE_

Hadrian bit his lip as he read and reread the letter before sitting it down. He looked up at the clock and saw that it was only half past noon giving him enough time to shower and get ready.

Making up his mind he scurried from the kitchen and hurried back to his bathroom to get in the shower. He was only thankful that his stomach had settled down with the toast as he decided he wanted to shave. He bent over taking his magical razor and swiped up his leg quickly getting rid of all the hair on that leg before getting rid of the hair from the other leg.

Finishing his shower to used his wand to blow dry his hair and styled it afterward so it wasn't quite messy. He quickly dressed in grey skinny jeans with a few rips in the thighs and a soft black sweater with knee high black boots. He glanced up at the time and saw that an hour had passed making him hurry even more.

"Nyx! Vest!" he called out like he had yesterday as he grabbed a thigh pack and clipped it tightly on his thigh. He packed doggy bags, treats, a couple of extra potions spelled to look like pill bottles to muggles and put his medical alert bracelet on his wrists in case something happened and an EMT needed to see it.

He turned around and smiled as he saw Nyx sitting with his vest at his feet. "Good boy," he said as he slipped the best on his good boy and attached the leash onto his waist like yesterday. "Okay, let's go meet someone," he said as he rubbed him behind his fluffy ears. He walked out of his flat and locked the door before moving on down the road. He lived not to far from the Leaky and kept a look out for the cafe.

A few minutes later he saw the cafe. It was a cute little place decorated in golds and browns and cremes making it look warm and cozy. He stepped into the cafe and was greeted by the cashier. He watched as she looked down at Nyx before glancing back up at him.

"How can I help you today sir?" she asked as she placed her hands on the counter.

"Um I'd like a small hot peppermint mocha with whipped cream and chocolate shavings," he said as he glanced over the menu, "I'd also like a blueberry scone and do you have puppuccinos?"

"Yes we do sir. They're served in little throw away cups for the pups. Would you like one?" she asked as she typed his order into the computer.

"Yes please," he said as he gave her a big smile.

"Alright sir, you're total is going to be $6.39," she told him, "Will your payment be cash or card?"

"Card," he said as he swiped his card to pay. She nodded and smiled giving him his receipt. He left the register with his items and walked over to a table with two seats by the window.

"Nyx down," he said as he sat down unclipping the leash piece on his waist. He laid the leash on the floor by his good boy as he laid down before giving Nyx his whipped cream. He looked outside letting his drink cool and pondered until a soft sound came from the other side of the table.

He turned and looked up seeing a man in front of him. His mocha colored skin was clear from flaws and his eyes gleamed in the soft indoor lights. The man in front of him wore a grey sweater and white pants with a black over coat. "Blaise," he said softly as he stood up to greet him.

"Hadrian," came the warm voice that instantly reminded Hadrian of smooth melted chocolate on a crisp winter morning.

"Please sit," Hadrian said as he invited him to sit down. Nyx perked up at the sight of the unknown man. Hadrian reached down and gave the large dog a rub on his ear as Blaise took the chair across from his own.

"How are you?" came the low soothing voice.

"Better than yesterday," Hadrian said before taking a sip of his mocha, "and how are you?"

"I am well thank you," Blaise said as he gave the smaller man a small smile.

"W-Well, I honestly don't know how to put this," Hadrian said as he looked down at the table. He kept quiet for a few minutes and all the while Blaise kept silent letting him collect his thoughts which he was thankful for.

He took a deep breath before looking into amber eyes and began speaking, "it started when I was younger, about when I was six, I kept getting sick and dizzy and having seizures. My relatives finally had enough of it after a few months of me being sick and took me to a doctor, and well, I was diagnosed with Acute Lymphpblastic Leukemia, or ALL for short. I went through years of harsh chemo and radiation treatments for the cancer until I was in remission when I turned ten."

He watched Blaise as he spoke and saw a turbulent of emotions run through his eyes. "I went a year before getting sick again during the summer. I went through a few weeks of chemo and radiation again before I was deemed to be in remission again. So, far I'm still in remission, but that could change any second, and I still have nosebleeds and seizures. That's what Nyx is here for," he said as he looked down at his pup, "he's my service dog. By the time the beginning feast ends on September 1st everyone will know I have cancer. My questions for you are, do you still want to be with me? Can you handle all of the gossip and drama that comes with me? Do you want to stay with a ticking time bomb that can go off any minute? Can you trust my body to stay healthy enough to bear you children?"


End file.
